For Those of us not Strong Enough
by Dranosin
Summary: AU: Jellal, he's a new doctor in a mental asylum and following one purpose; to help those who need help. It's been almost 9 years since he has seen his childhood friend but ends up finding her in the most unlikely place.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note_

**Hey I'm Dranosin and this is my first Fanfiction. I hope I don't absolutely butcher the characters and make to them to OC at points. I hope you like my attempt at making a Fairy Tail Fanfiction and reviews would be much appreciated.**

"**Speech"**

'**Thought'**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail unfortunately. If I did Jellal would be in every Arc and actually win a fight for once_.

_Flashback_

"_You, a doctor. Don't be absurd." The red haired girl stated, playfully teasing her blue haired friend while somehow managing to eat a strawberry cake._

"_What's so funny about it, there's nothing wrong with helping people." Grumbled the blue haired boy, becoming annoyed at how his friend was treating him. What was more infuriating was the fact that she was eating cake next to him and not even bothering to share it._

" _Yeah but with that giant tattoo on your face your patients are more likely thinking their getting mugged by a gangster then being helped." Retorted the red haired girl aware of how angry the blue haired boy was getting and enjoying every second of it._

"_Well at least my name isn't based on my hair, Erza Scarlet."_

"_At least my name isn't as stupid as Jellal Fernandes; I mean your name sounds like jelly."_

"_Argh that's it!" cried the Jellal who rushed over to Erza and knocked her to the floor "You're gonna get it now Erza." Taking some grass from the ground he proceeded to start shoving grass in Erza's mouth. In return Erza replied by kicking him in the balls. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his whole body crumpled to the ground next to where Erza lay. His only response was muttering under his breath. "That was….. a low blow Erza."_

"_Yeah well you're the one who tackled me for no reason; it's not my fault for hitting you back."_

"_This and that are two completely different things. Urrghh, Remind me never to piss you of okay. Nothing is worth this kind of pain." Whimpered Jellal, his pride more hurt then anything for being beaten by a girl, especially his childhood friend. _

"_So a doctor huh, you do realise that you have to be smart right. Joking, joking I can see that look on your face. But if you react that way to everyone that teases you know you'll be fired right."_

"_Yeah well as long as they aren't you I should be fine; I'll never understand why I'm friends with you, and anyway I've still got like 10 years to go. We're only 12 you know. We have our whole lives ahead of us, no point in rushing just yet."_

"_Hmm, I guess. Well good luck." She then smiled at him and laughed. "Don't worry; if it's you I'm sure you can do it."_

"_Yeah thanks Erza." and he knew with her by his side he probably could do it. Then he realised that he had just squashed her cake that she had been eating when he tackled her to the floor. 'Though she just might find a way to kill me first.'_

"_Jellal, do you know where my cake is?" Erza questioned a grim smile passing over her face, sending a glare towards Jellal that just radiated pure bloodthirstiness._

'_Yep, I'm screwed.'_

9 Years Later

"Hey is that the new doctor?"

"Apparently he's meant to be some kind of genius."

"Hey he's kinda hot."

"Is that a tattoo?"

'Well who knew I was so famous.' The man thought to himself. Looking around he saw the entrance which he quick started moving towards. It was massive and had an oppressive atmosphere surrounding it. It looked like a typical hospital from the outside though it hadn't been used for its original purpose for many years. Now it was a place for injuries of a darker and deeper kind. A sign denoting its name was placed above the entrance to the building. What the man saw there made him laugh.

'Huh, Fairy Tail what an oxymoron. Whoever made this place has a cruel sense of humour.' The man thought as he walked through the entrance of the building observing all the people around him who he assumed he'd be working with. And from what he could tell from a quick glance there seemed to be a wide variety of people in the building, some sporting bizarre hair styles and clothes. Though he couldn't complain as his own hair was blue and had a tattoo over half his face.

Quickly moving on from his original thought he began striding down a corridor. His goal was at the end of the corridor where he could see a door. was a door labelled

_Master's Room_

_Makarov_

_Current Master of Fairy Tail and Head Warden_

However right before he entered the room he was suddenly slammed into a wall next to it, courtesy of the half-naked man who had just ran into him. 'What the hell was that.' The man thought to himself as he looked at the man next to him, surprised when he realised the person who had hit was also wearing a white coat marking him as a fellow doctor.

"Um hello there can I help you." He asked the man that ran into him, who on closer inspection, curiously also seemed to be out of breath.

"No, I'm okay. Have I met you before?" the man asked, panting with exertion.

"No I'm new here my name is Je..."

"Hey I'm Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you. If you see a woman with long blue hair no matter what you do, don't tell her you saw me. Please my life depends on it." Gray said looking like his life actually did depend on this woman not finding him.

'Is he serious?' The man wondered. "Uh, yeah sure I won't tell her." 'I hope everyone isn't this weird, I mean seriously what the hell.'

"Well then see you later." Gray said as he started walking away.

"Um Gray, why is coat unbuttoned and why are you missing your shirt?"

"Fuck! Where the hell did my clothes go again?" Gray yelled as he walked out sight.

'Again? So what is this like a common occurrence here? Wait, how do even lose your shirt and not know how? What an odd person.' After thinking this he then faced back towards the door, wanting to enter that room as fast as possible just to make sure he wasn't accidentally in the wrong place.

The man entered the room to be greeted with a short balding man who appeared to be wearing a ridiculous outfit like those found on jesters. He appeared to be talking to his secretary, a woman who had long flowing white hair and a beautiful body who looked more suited to be a model then work in a place like this.

The man saw the secretary look at him and gave a quick smile as she got the small man's attention focused towards him. She then hurriedly rushed out of the room leaving the two men alone. The short man who he presumed was Makarov turned to face him "Ah you must be Jellal Fernandes. Welcome to Fairy Tail, an institute for those suffering depression, suicidal thoughts and random bouts of insanity. I hope you enjoy your stay here Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note_

**Hey guys me again with another chapter of my story, thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me. For any of you interested I will update this about once a week, sometimes sooner or later. This may change as I am in my senior years of high school and I may occasionally not update for 2 weeks. I will always update before 3 weeks though so no worries.**

"**Speech"**

'**Thought'**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail. Never have and never will._

_Last Chapter_

"_Welcome to Fairy Tail, an institute for those suffering depression, suicidal thoughts and random bouts of insanity. I hope you enjoy your stay here Doctor Fernandes."_

"Of course I will Master Makarov." Replied Jellal. 'Because working in a place with crazy people is sooo much fun.' Jellal thought sarcastically.

"Good, also you don't need to add Master. Makarov is just fine." Makarov replied obviously happy with his answer. "As I sure you know Doctor Fernandes our Institute provides the best doctors and services possible to help those currently suffering from mental instabilities. As this is the case you must always put the patients' needs before your own and help them overcome their mental traumas. I hope you understand."

"Of course." 'Because I totally thought doctors didn't help people, jeez tell me something I don't know'. Thought Jellal, annoyed at how he was being treated like a five year old.

"Great, then let's get started. You need your patient files obviously so you should go see Mirajane; she is my Secretary and the woman who was in here before. You'll find her in the room across from mine." Makarov said turning his back towards and Jellal and heading to his chair. Jellal assumed the conversation was over and begun to leave the room.

"Well then I should get going, it was nice to meet you Makarov." With that Jellal walked straight out his room and back into the giant corridor. 'What an odd man and he's in charge here? There go my days of peace and serenity. Now then back to business, where did he say his secretary was again?'

Spotting the secretaries room on the other side of the corridor Jellal quickly made his way to the room and entered it, paying no heed to his surroundings and the odd happenings around him. However as he as entered the room he was shocked, Mirajane instead of doing work like he assumed she would be doing seemed to be hastily writing notes. Walking closer to her he realised the notes were titled "Super-Secret Lovey Dovey Matchmaking Plans" in big messy writing. 'What a long name, wait no that's the wrong thing to be worrying about. What the hell does matchmaking have to do with being a secretary? Is there anyone normal here, you know like sane?'

She begun to notice his approach and quickly tried to hiding her notes while pretending to do work. She failed in both regards. "Eh, um hello I'm Mirajane, Makarov's secretary. Can I help you with anything doctor uh."

"Doctor Fernandes, yes you can. I'm starting work here today and need to see the patient files of the people I will be in charge of." While saying this Jellal scanned the room, taking note of the many photos around her desk. Most of them filled with a group of three people, with two girls and one man. He assumed they were siblings of the women in front of him. The rest of the photos featured Mirajane and a green haired man, who he assumed was her boyfriend.

"Doctor Fernandes, of course I'm so sorry. At the moment Porlyusica has them. She's our head doctor and has all the files regarding patients. If you wait just a moment I can go grab them off her. But before I do I have summarised versions of all the patients here."

"If that's the case why do I need to get the complete files of this Porlyusica woman?" Jellal queried confused as to why you would write summaries down when she could of just copied the whole document.

"That would be because I forget to write the names on the sheets." She said bashfully as if this wasn't her fault.

'She forgot the names. Well that's just great, how do you forget to write a person's name down. Urrgh this place is driving me insane.' "Do you at least know which ones are mine?"

"Yes, I piled them together but like I said the names are missing. If you want I can go get them off her ..?"

"Yes could you please go and get them." Jellal stated, emphasise placed on the please.

"Yeah, I'll go do that.' "With that Mirajane speed out of her office as if was being chased by demons which would be the case if Jellal could summon them.

'I swear what is with the people working here, I'm going slowly insane and this is my first day. Wish Erza was here, haven't seen her in a couple of years though. Parents said she was on some foreign exchange problem and I was busy with my doing my courses. Maybe I should see if we could meet up again. Though if I did I should bring cake to calm the beast, with cake anything is possible. Well at least with her. If not maybe five cakes would do it, yea that sounds like enough to calm her.'

After leaving this troublesome train of thought Jellal picked up the patient records. 'Well might as well read them, got nothing else to do.'

**Extra Note**

**Sorry if this is a bit short. I'm going to be uploading another chapter tomorrow to make up for this and a sway to finally introduce his patients and some other characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's me again. I know I said I was going to update yesterday but I happened to get the last Artemis Fowl novel then and I couldn't put it down. I won't ruin anything but it's bloody amazing. Also thanks for the reviews they really help me write this story.**

"**Speech"**

'**Thought'**

**DIC (Doctor in charge.)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did I'd kill a guild member just to see everyone's reactions._

_After leaving this troublesome train of thought Jellal picked up the patient records. 'Well might as well read them, got nothing else to do.'_

Patient Files

'So five files, five patient's huh, lucky me.' Jellal thought quickly looking through the pages.

_Patient 4_

_DIC: NA, has had 2 previous doctors, full record has their names._

_Gender: Male._

_Characteristics / Distinguishing features: Bright spiky pink hair, black eyes, lightly tanned, scar on right side of neck, constantly wears a scarf._

_Symptoms:_ _Paranoid personality disorder, Schizotypal personality disorder._

_Info: 17 years old. Has trouble trusting others, doesn't understand social interaction. Acts withdrawn and doesn't talk much. Constantly thinks everyone is against him._

_Mira's thoughts: Seems like he's a nice enough boy, a little bit crazy if you ask me. He gets along well with patient 9, only person he really talks to. _

'Hmm, interesting she even added her own thoughts. This could prove useful for my first session with him. Well on to the next one.'

_Patient 9_

_DIC: NA, has had 3 previous doctors._

_Gender: Female._

_Characteristics/ Distinguishing features: Short golden blond hair often worn in pigtails, brown eyes, her three sizes bust 91cm wais…_

'What the hell is this? Her three sizes! Why is that information in here?*sigh* you know what, I don't care anymore, I just got to get this over and done with.'

_Waist 59cm hip 88cm always carries a set of silver and gold keys, each denoting a constellation._

_Symptoms: Schizophrenia, Delusional Disorder._

_Info: 18 years old. Has trouble from discerning reality from fiction. Currently believes she is a mage instead of in a mental hospital .Only lucid for short amount of times, also believes everyone working in the hospital is a mage and fellow guild mate._

_Mira's thoughts: This one's defiantly crazy, though she does seem like a nice person. Patient 4 trusts her for some odd reason, probably because he like she can't betray him in her state. She also seems fond of Patient 4._

'These patients seem a bit full on, but pretty standard so far for the reputation this place has.'

_Patient 13_

_DIC: NA, has had 4 previous doctors. _

_Gender: Male._

_Characteristics/Distinguishing features: Long flowing black hair, red eyes? (Was he born like this or possibly surgically altered), 28 piercings covering face and body._

_Symptoms: Depression, Suicidal Tendencies._

_Info: 18 years old. Attempted to commit suicide after viscously beating a fellow student nearly to death. Possibly feeling bad about what he did (not confirmed) the next day he attempted to commit suicide through lead and iron poisoning. He was stopped, after this event he has been depressed and usually refuses to eat. WARNING: Give him no metal objects as he has already tried to commit suicide again though metal poisoning._

_Mira's thoughts: He looks like a scary person, thankfully I've never had to talk to him. Whenever I see him he looks melancholic, seems odd coming from a person like him. According to one of my friends apparently Patient 21 is the girl he beat up. She's even worse off than him._

'Didn't anyone tell this woman speculation and rumormongering is unprofessional? Though if this is true it could play to my advantage. Oh and look at this my 4th patient is patient 21, interesting.'

_Patient 21_

_DIC: NA, has had 4 previous doctors._

_Gender: Female._

_Characteristics/ distinguishing feature: Short messy blue hair (natural?), Hazel eyes, short, small breasts,_

'Is the person who writes these a pervert? Seriously why is the information needed? I wonder if it was Mirajane or on the originals, either way it's kind of creepy.'

_Wears glasses, always wears dresses, and loves books._

_Symptoms: OCD (Monophobia), Paranoia, Hemophobia._

_Info: 17 years old. Was nearly beaten to death by a fellow classmate. Has a fear of men, being touched, blood, and is afraid of other people. Withdrawn from the world she usually spends her time reading novels. It Is interesting to note that most of the books she reads are about forgiveness. (Possibly feels guilty for something?)_

_Mira's thoughts: She seems like a wonderful girl and is very normal compared to most patients. However the poor girl is afraid of her own shadow and even more so with people. It seems like patient 13 is the one who beat her up and it's hard to tell who more of the victim is._

'That's somewhat twisted. I can tell these two are going to be a handful. Onto the last patient it is.'

_Patient 29_

_DIC: NA, has had 10 previous doctors._

'What! 10, what's so wrong with this patient that 10 people gave up. I can tell this is going to be a hard one. I don't think I've seen so many doctor put in charge of one person before.'

_Gender: Female._

_Characteristics/ Distinguishing features: Long Scarlet Hair, brown eyes,_

'Almost sounds like someone describing Erza, though that isn't possible. I would know if something happened to her, right?'

_Beautiful,_

'Cause that's real descriptive, give me a break.'

_Strong, weapons trained, only has 1 eye._

'Weapons trained, really that quite a unique skill. Let's hope she's not violent, if she is I'll try feeding her cake. Always worked with Erza' Jellal chuckled quietly to himself at that thought remembering how one cake could totally make Erza calm down.

_Symptoms: Hemophobia, Depression, Suicidal Tendencies, Dissociative identity disorder. _

_Info: 21 years old. 3 years ago she attempted to commit suicide by slitting her wrists. Six months later she tried again when she tried to blind herself. Reasoning behind each attempted suicide has been found. On her 1st attempt she said it was to make herself scarlet so __he__? (Boyfriend, Childhood friend?) Would be able to find her. After this she became a Haemophiliac. She then tried to blind herself as she couldn't stand the colour scarlet especially her hair. When asked why she didn't change her hair colour she said "If my hair isn't scarlet he won't know it's me therefore the only thing to do is make it so I can't see Scarlet anymore." Her Interest in __him__ seems like an obsession. She also seems to have trouble coping with the present so she constantly regresses back to a childlike state. Whenever this occurs she loses memories of the last 4 years. She is normally in this state. She also happens to like sweet food.'_

'What the, this sounds like Erza but it couldn't be her. Could it? I mean Erza's too strong for this, there's no way she would ever try and commit suicide.'

_Mira's thoughts: … There's really nothing to say. The file speaks for itself. The only thing I can add is that I've never seen her smile. Not in the two and a half years she's been here._

'Two and a half years, that was the last time I talked to Erza. Got to be a coincidence, just got to be. '

Just then Mira rushed back into the room, files pushed under one arm a big smile plastered over her face. "Aha, here they are Doctor Fernandes the complete original files for all you patients."

"Yeah, I'll take them in a sec, could you do me a favour and read their names first. Just to make sure their correct files. Wouldn't like to find out halfway through the day that I had accidentally got the wrong files."

"Sure, no problem doctor though they're not in order. Is that fine?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Natsu Dragneel patient 9, Gajeel Redfox patient 13, Lucy Heartfilia patient 9, Erza Scarlet patient 29, Levy Mc.."

"Sorry, could you repeat that again I don't think I heard correctly"

"Sure, Of course I can Natsu Dragneel patient 4, Gajeel Redfox patient 13, Lucy Heartfilia patient 9, Erza Scarlet patient 29, Levy McGarden patient 21"

'That's not possible! It's just not possible. How could Erza be here? It's a mistake. This has got to be a mistake. I won't believe it, I won't. Maybe it's someone with the same name, oh who am I kidding the description of her is pretty much dead on but I won't give up yet not to I see her face.'

Suddenly Jellal yelled at Mirajane." Those files they have pictures right! Of all the patients!"

"Um, yeah but why do you need to see th.."

"Give those here, I need to check something." Commanded Jellal in a tone the brokered no argument.

Jellal strode over to her and took the files from her hand and looked through them. 'Levy no, Natsu wrong again, uh here we are Erza Scarlet.' Jellal felt a huge of dizziness sweep over him and dropped the files and taking a step back.

"Doctor are you okay, you don't seem so well. Doctor, hello are you listening?"

'This can't be, it just can't. How can you be here? Why you of all people.' Staring right back at him was a picture of the woman Erza Scarlet, his best friend and now patient.

**Whoa that was intense. Well at least I hope you found so. Because School, the destroyer of imagination is back in my life, I will herby be uploading update weekly, faster in holidays and slower during test weeks. Cya guys next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's me again with another chapter of my somewhat awesome fan fiction. Hope you enjoy this one.**

"**Speech"**

'**Thought'**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail; if I did I would already have all the characters in relationships especially all the characters in team Natsu._

'_This can't be, it just can't. How can you be here?' Staring right at him was a picture of the woman Erza Scarlet, his best friend and now patient.'_

'This can't be happening, no stay cool stay cool. This could be a mistake, got to stay calm and not panic.' Jellal thought, trying to stop his body from shaking from dread. He looked up to see Mirajane looking at him confusion and worry showing clearly through her eyes.

"Doctor, are you alright, if you're dizzy you can sit or ..."

"No, I'm fine. Are these patient records accurate?" Jellal asked, hoping that this was some kind of horrible mistake and this photo was in the wrong file.

"Um, I believe they should be. Why is there a problem with the files? If you want I could compare them with the backups?" Mirajane stated, though looking a little confused at why he would ask such a question.

"It's okay, I was just curious." 'That means it's probably her, but how can that be. Wouldn't I know if she was in a mental hospital? Why wouldn't they tell me? I'm her best friend for crying out loud. But if this is the case I'm just going to have to deal with it when I meet her, if I can. At least she's my patient so I can talk to her every week, but still I'm not sure if I can. Damn it, why is this situation so messed up. Why did things end up this way? Why did nobody tell me?'

He knelt down to pick up the dropped files, making sure he had all of them. He looked at the files again hoping he was seeing things. Unfortunately that was not the case.

"If that's all doctor I need to get back to work, so if you'll excuse me." And with that Mirajane walked past Jellal, behind her desk and sat down. Immediately after she started writing into her notebook ignoring the look Jellal gave her. It only took him a second to realise that she was not doing work and was writing in the notebook he had seen her writing in before.

Noting the question to be rhetorical Jellal walked out of the room and stood outside the door. 'Five patients and I've got five days every week that means one per day at minimum. What order should I do this in? I feel like I need to visit Erza first but I don't feel mentally prepared for that yet. Also I should try and gather some more information on her from the staff here. That should make things easier. So that leaves me with four left to choose from. Patient 9 Lucy Heartfilia, patient 4 Natsu Dragneel, patient 13 Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden patient 21. I really don't feel like dealing with this now and they all seem rather troublesome. I'll just go with patient 4, seems like his problems are the least crazy and life threatening.' With this Jellal started striding down the hallway, his intent plain to see. However once he reached the end of the hallway he realised something. 'Where the bloody hell is the patient's room? Let me find his file again.' After shuffling through the files he found the right one.

'Hmm, Natsu Dragneel in Ward A room 4. If my memory serves me right Ward A is the lowest risk Ward in this place. Usually the patients found here are allowed freely move around the hospital except for the other wards. Sounds easy enough still got one problem though. Where the hell is Ward A?' Looking at the top of the hallway he saw a sign "Ward D, this way." 'Well that's real helpful.' he though sarcastically. 'I need to find someone to give me directions; I should have got that secretary to help me find the ward. I'm such an idiot sometimes.'

Just at that moment though a white haired girl ran out in front of him, she almost looked like a carbon copy of women he had just been thinking about and upon closer inspection he realised she was in the photos in that he had seen in Mirajane's office.

As she turned to face him he quickly thought of the appropriate question to ask this woman.

"Hello, excuse me can you please tell me where I can find Ward A? It would be very much appreciated."

The woman looked him in the eye as if trying to figure out his intentions. As she as she looked down however and saw what he was wearing, and more importantly holding a quick look of surprise graced her face immediately to be followed by one of understanding.

"Sure, I can do that for you. You must be the new doctor Jellal Fernandes. It's nice to meet you; I'm Lisanna Strauss I'm the youngest doctor working here besides you of course". She said this gleefully which he found was at odds with the environment they found themself in.

"Yes, nice to meet you to. You wouldn't also happen to related to Mirajane would you; the resemblance between you two is uncanny."

"Oh yes, she's my older sister. She also helped me to get this job, but don't tell anyone else okay."

"Don't worry your secret safe with me. Getting back on track could you help me find Ward A?" he asked once again happy to be getting back at the topic at hand.

"Sure, it's down the hallway I just came from, then take two rights, one left and then keep heading straight. That should lead you directly to Ward A. If you don't mind me asking can I ask who your patient is?"

'If I tell her she might have some useful information.' "Sure, his name is Natsu Dragneel; do you know anything about him?" As soon as the words left his mouth he knew something was up. At the mention of his name Lisanna mouth started opening and closing like a fish and a look of complete shock covered her face. She stayed like this for several seconds before finally she responded to his question.

"I know him" she answered in a low voice "I was his former doctor for the last 6 months. I also used to play with him when we were kids, but that hardly matters. I'm guessing you're also wondering what kind of a person he is. When I knew him he was a very outgoing and active kid, nothing like how he is now. He's denser than a brick but I've never known a sweeter kid. However that all changed 2 years back, however is not my place to say what happened. Let's just say though he's very different now than he was then. He doesn't even trust me anymore and I was his best friend. He needs a friend but he's too afraid of being betrayed to let anyone close."

Jellal stood their shocked; he never expected anything like this. He had no idea that this woman happened to be his last doctor and a childhood friend. 'Should I consider this lucky or unlucky, I wonder.' Jellal thought to himself.

"Please doctor Fernandes he needs your help, please help Natsu before he loses faith in everyone. I'm begging you."

'And suddenly everything complicated again and this time it's my problem to deal with. Its officialy it sucks to be me.'

**And that's the end of that chapter. Nastu's session will be next chapter and for those of you wondering Erza's will be around chapter 8-9. I should be uploading Nastu's session a bit earlier then usual as I know this was a horrible place to end the chapter, but what can I say I'm a lazy guy. Cya you guys soon and before I forget, thank you for all the reviews. They really do help me write more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. It's been quite a while since my last update. I wish I could say there was a particularly good reason for this but honestly I just become extremely unmotivated. However I have resolved to start updating again so here I am. I will start updating regularly so don't worry. Well on with the story.**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail, never will and really don't want to._

"_Please Doctor Fernandes he needs your help, please help Natsu before he loses faith in everyone. I'm begging you." Stated Lisanna, seemingly about to break into tears. _

'_And suddenly everything's complicated again and this time it's my problem to deal with. Its official, it sucks to be me.'_

"Of course I'll help him." Replied Jellal having no other answer in this kind of situation.

"I'm his doctor, so of course I'm going to do everything in my power to help him."

As soon as he said this a big smile stretched across Lisanna's face, obviously happy to hear this from the blue haired doctor.

"Oh thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me. Maybe you'll be able to get him out of his shell, metaphorically speaking of course." Lisanna seemed to be quite excited and seemed to be about to speak again. However before she could speak again a dark blue haired man came racing down the hallway, shirt half off his chest and being chased by a blue haired woman who seemed quite set on removing the rest of his shirt.

All Lisanna and Jellal could do was watch as these two people ran past, dumfounded at what was going on.

'Was that Gray? Maybe that is the woman he was trying to escape from, however more importantly why do so many people here have blue hair? It feels like my identity is slipping away. Anyway moving on from that I should probably go and meet my first patient.'

Taking his bearings Jellal turned to face Lisanna who still seemed to be in shock, form what he assumed had just happened.

'Hmm, judging from her reaction maybe this isn't as frequent as I had thought.' However as soon as this thought had entered his mind he discarded it as soon as Lisanna spoke.

"Damn it, Gray if you're going to be running away from her put your shirt on, if it's only on half way you're sending conflicting messages."

'Nope, everyone here is still crazy.'

"Miss Lisanna If you would excuse me I should probably go and meet my patient now, I still have a few more patients after him."

"Of course, and don't call me Miss it makes me feel old. Once again thank you for helping Natsu, it means so much to me."

And with that the white haired girl turned around and walked behind where he had entered from. Jellal was about to walk towards Ward A when he realised two important facts.

'Damn, I should've asked if she knew anything about Erza. Also I totally forget where Ward A was due to all the weird things that happened in the past 5 minutes. Why does everything have to be so complicated?'

20 minutes later

After searching through the rest of the hospital and asking for help several times Jellal finally made it to Ward A. After the guard has checked his ID he was allowed into the ward. He didn't understand why they needed to check his ID as this was Ward A but the guard explained it was to make sure that no one from the other wards snuck into Ward to try and escape as Ward A apparently had the lest security.

He made his towards the room belonging to Natsu. He didn't worry that he might not be there as according to his files, he rarely ever left his room. If he did he only went to the room of another of his patients which was Lucy. If that was the case he could just visit another of his patients while he waited for Natsu to return.

However there was no need for this as Jellal approached the room he could see an occupant inside. The rooms were constructed as single rooms with only one entrance. On the outside there was a single way window so the guards and doctors could check if the patient was inside without any risk to themselves.

Jellal could see the occupant of the room was indeed Natsu Dragneel patent o4. He currently seemed to be awake lying down on his bed. Next to him was a table with two chairs. This was not surprising to Jellal as he had been told beforehand that every room had a table like for when a doctor like him was having a session with patients.

As soon as Jellel entered the room Natsu jumped off his bed, but instead of acting paranoid as he was expecting Natsu greeted him with a smile. Even more surprising was the fact that he sat on one side of the able as if it was some everyday occurrence.

'That was unexpected; according to his file he has borderline schizophrenia and paranoia, and from the way Lisanna was acting it's quite bad. But then why am I seeing this man act as if he is perfectly fine. This is suspicious; I should keep a close eye on this one.'

"Hello, my name is Jellal Fernandes a new doctor here. I'm also going to be taking over from Doctor Lisanna as your primary Doctor. It's nice to meet you Mr Dragneel."

Upon mentioning the name Lisanna Natsu visibly flinched but quickly hid his reaction, however by this time Jellal had already seen it, which only seemed to increase his focus upon Natsu. When replying to Jellal's questions he seemed to put on a massive smile and act like they were two old friends catching up from a long holiday away from each other.

"So you're my new Doctor. You seem like a good guy so could you help me with something?" Asked the pinked haired boy nonchalantly; as if to say it was nothing important.

This only further increased Jellal's suspicions that something was wrong but couldn't quite figure it out.

"I guess I could help you, but you have to understand it can't be something unreasonable or dangerous." came Jellal's reply, who was desperately trying to figure out what the pink haired teenager could want.

"Don't worry it's nothing like that, I just want you to say I'm cured so I can leave this place." Natsu's response was a shock to Jellal who could only stare dumfounded at the boy. "I mean it's nothing dangerous so you shouldn't have any problem right, and you can see for yourself I'm perfectly fine."

"Excuse me Natsu but I believe that is my call to make, I just can't release you on my first day that wold be improper of me, I mean come on you honestly think I can snap my figures and you can leave just like that. Even if I could I don't know if you're cured yet or not. People don't usually recover from these things overnight you know." Jellal stated who after his small rant at Natsu.

"But Doc, look at me I'm fine, not even a little paranoid at all. Jut because everyone thinks I'm paranoid doesn't mean anything."

"But Natsu, it's not that everyone thinks your paranoid. It's been proven you have paranoia as well as being schizophrenic. It's not easy to convince everyone that you've been cured and this is my first session with you. They'll think I'm joking if I told them you were cured. Look it you are still like this for the next ten sessions I'll be sure to say you're cured but until then, my hands are tied."

Upon finishing saying those words Jellal got an instinctive feeling to lean back, which was lucky as Nastu's fist, was sent flying towards him nearly hitting him and knocking him out. Falling backwards off his chair he gazed into Nastu's eyes and was shocked. Instead of seeing that grin across his face, he looked almost feral like a caged animal that had just been denied its freedom. Then he started yelling at Jellal surprising the man.

"This is why I can't trust you, your all against me. You're all afraid of me so you lock me up. I'll never be able to trust you. Why can't you just let me be free!" With that he charged towards Jellal who was only starting to stand back up. However before he could reach the man a guard came charging in whom, to Jellal's surprise was the white haired man in Mirajane's photos.

He grabbed Natsu by his throat, threw him on his bed and then pulled Jellal outside in a matter of seconds. He turned back towards Nastu's room and locked his door. Jellal was still slightly dazed from the rapid change of events so was a bit surprised when the guard offered him his hand.

"Hey I'm Elfman, so be man and let me help you." Jellal took his hand and stood up. 'Be a man? Really why is everyone that works here so weird, I can't complain but that still doesn't explain why.' Taking his bearings he turned at looked back at Nastu's room a little sadly.

'That was a little depressing, If this is what's it like in Ward A I don't even want to know what it's like in Erza's. I'm sorry Natsu that you couldn't trust me, but next time I'll be sure to get to you and help you.'

**So um, yeah new chapter out, yay I guess. I'll probably start updating every 2 weeks again. Oh and just as a note, I've gone back and re uploaded my first 4 chapters but there slightly longer and have better grammar. Cya guys in two weeks' time, chao.**


End file.
